Detective SK
by nobody1771
Summary: Sesshomauru, after recovering from a serious injury, request to be transferred to the Supernatural Division of Paranormal Crimes or the SDPC. There he meets his new partner Kagome. They want nothing to do with each other. Sesshomaru wants revenge and Kagome wants to escape her past. Can they give each other what they need? A story of crime, love, mystery, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New Guy **

"Kagome will you stop tapping your pencil already, it's driving me crazy!"

Kagome stopped her pencil mid air and gave Kagura an apologetic look. She was a mess of nerves. After hearing nothing but rumors about her new partner, she decided to lay those rumors to rest last night, and did some digging into his back ground to separate fact from fiction. To her surprise, all the whispers spread around the office about him being the 'Sherlock Homes' of the twenty first century, where true. His academy training was short and sweet. He scored top marks in combat, field work, and investigation. He quickly climbed the ladder and became a detective, and since day one in the cold case division, has solved every single case. She felt almost sick to her stomach. To Kagome, the more impressive their skill we're, the more inflated an ego to deal with. However, to her surprised, the only blemish on his record was from his P.E.R. chart (physiological evaluation report), which in laymen terms said that he had no social skills, tendency to work alone, and no interest in anything other than himself. Basically, it confirmed what she felt—smart, but a handful. But beyond his academic record, P.E.R chart, and his immaculate case rate, everything else was blank. Age: unknown, Relative: none, Abilities: classified.

Groaning in despair, she picked up her coffee and sipped the now cold brew, hoping the caffeine would kick in and jolt her from her rut. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, surely not every demon with special abilities was thick headed like her last partner, but she couldn't be sure. Kagome, tired of tumbling and analyzing his information on file, went back to staring at his profile picture—which looked more like a quick snap shot you might take of a celebrity on the street. His back turned to the camera, silver hair hiding the hint of a white shirt underneath, he held a case file in his hand, looking back with one eye visible, a hint of irritation crossing his face. Yep, he was definitely going to be a hand full. At some point during her day dreaming she had began tapping away again.

"Kagome!" Kagara turned around and in a blink of an eye snatched the pencil from her."I've called you're name damn near 20 times now!" She snapped the pencil in two between her fingers and Kagome quickly minimized her screen to hide his file from view. It's not that she was embarrassed or anything, technically investigating another officer is illegal, and the less people involved the better." You need to relax. You're stressing over nothing."

"Yeah...you're not the one getting a new partner."

"I wish….look….for all you know his a good looking nerd with no social skills. Maybe he has the 'ugly duckling' syndrome or something"

"Yea right!"

"Well…you never know—especially with men!"

Just when a spark of hope was rising inside of her, it was dashed in an instant when at that precise moment, he walked into the precinct. Even though she had been staring at his photo for the past hour, it did no justice for the real thing.

The first image that came to her mind was royalty, even though he was wearing a simple white collared shirt and jeans, his presence alone screamed authority. He was tall and slender, but underneath his shirt you could sense he had a muscular built. His long silver hair, smooth masculine face, and gold eyes, gave him the appearance of an angel, with an undercurrent of evil. If there was ever a man on this earth that could be used to define 'if looks could kill', he would be the one.

The room had suddenly gone quite and to her surprised she wasn't the only one holding her breath. Every girl in the office was instantly smitten, frozen in awe, their hands hovering over their keyboard in mid stroke. When she looked back to her friend, the loud mouth Kagura, was for once in her life speechless. Nothing about him screamed ugly duckling— he was too handsome, too confident, too….perfect! _Why me!?_ She slammed her head on her desk with a large thud in defeat, the sound—as if like a gun on a starting line, echoed throughout the office sending everyone back to their computers, the sound of millions of keyboards rained down on the awkward silence.

Kagura tried to hold back her laugh, her fan covering her ruby lips, but her eyes deceived her. Already she was enjoying her misery.

"Some friend you are." She mumbled, rubbing her head as she tried to collect herself.

Sesshomaru eyes immediately fell to the back of the room where the human women struck her head on her desk. He was used to the stares, the dump founded looks, even an evil stare or two from the opposite sex that found him threatening, but this was the first time his presence brought about a reaction like that.

For a brief moment he regretted the request for transfer, were all the members of this precinct self destructive? Unfortunately, this was the only division that dealt with the paranormal and the only division that could get him closer to the scum that took his arm—and until his case was solved, he would have to adapt. He sighed internally, and already feeling the stress of working with idiots, he quickly dismissed the girl as a fainting imbecile.

He made his way across the room, looking to each individual at the corner of his eye, never giving them his full attention as he scrutinized each one. The desks we're aligned in rows of two facing the front door, which gave it a feel of a high school class room or church rather than a police station. The florescent lights hummed above him shining down on the plastic floor tiles which brought about an annoying glare that seemed to follow him. The smells of the police station was mixed with a cocktail of demons and humans odors. The outside wasn't any better and the rundown building almost looked abandoned. This was a disgrace for someone of his stature, whoever took his arm will pay dearly for having him stoop so low to find them.

Just as he was about to pass the last row of desks, a strange power caught his attention and he turned his eyes toward the woman who was rubbing her forehead. They're eyes locked as he read her aura carefully to confirm his suspicions, she was indeed miko—a rarity. Unlike simple priest and priestess who harness their spiritual power for meditation and purifying, miko's can use their power to generate weapons to attack and defend. In fact, the individual who took his arm, was miko as well. However, it seems that this young one was an armature at best, and unaware of her hidden potential. The rest of the division where filled with lowly demons and pathetic humans. Just as he thought, no one was worthy, and he would try to convince his new 'boss' to work alone. He categorized her in his head, and without missing a stride, shifted his gaze to the chief door where he had been summoned to report. Knocking was not an option, he was expected, and so he let himself in and shut the door behind him.

_W-what was that all about?_ Kagome wondered why the demon, who took no notice in anyone, had suddenly looked to her. There was no expression to his face, but his eyes where cold and intelligent. It was intimidating.

"I don't like him." Koga—Kagura's partner, blurted out as he made his way to her desk.

"You don't like anyone." Kagura corrected him, her fanning pace increasing with annoyance.

"Especially if it's someone with an interest in Kagome." Miroku added as he rolled his chair next to them.

For so long it had just been the four of them, and even though they we're all very different, they somehow made it work. Inuyasha—her previous partner, for a time was a part of their group, but no one was in a hurry to fill the painful gap he left behind. She was lucky to have friends that cared about her. Kagura, the wind demon, is not the kindest out the bunch, but she was always there to offer blunt honesty to anyone who dared asked for it, or could take it. Miroku, the play boy, can be a little suffocating at times with his pretty boy demeanor, but once you get his mind out of the gutter, his actually quite charming. And of course there was Koga—the wolf demon, very territorial, and rarely made new friends unless offered a challenge, unfortunately, ever since Kagome bested him in a duel, he has been infatuated with her.

"Damn straight!" Koga snarled," Kagome is _my_ women! If anything _we_ should have been partnered up! With both of our abilities we would have made an awesome team, right Kagome!?"

"Koga you are hopeless."Kagura spoke up." How many times is she going to have to say it? She is not interested in a pathetic puppy."

"Quite calling me a puppy!"

"Awe, is the little pup upset and needs to be walked?"

Koga growled and bared his fangs as Kagura rolled her eyes and began fanning herself creating a tiny tornado at the tip of her fan." You wanna dance?"

"Bring it on witch!" Koga snarled as he stamped his foot on her desk, claws extended, his body in pouncing position.

"Alright you two that's enough, you guys can pretend to hate each other later, isn't it obvious Kagome needs us right now." Shippo—the small fox demon in charge of mail, stepped in pushing a basket of letters.

"Who's pretending?" They both said in unison.

Kagome sighed internally, Shippo was right, between the normal routine they shared, it was painfully obvious that she wasn't herself. She was normally out going, energetic, and ready for anything. However, lately she had been closed off and feeling slow. Kagome hover her mouse over the file icon at the bottom of her computer screen, where Sesshomarus file lingered. _I'm not ready for a partner._ She deleted the file from her computer and leaned back on her chair with a heavy sigh as if the action had drained her.

"Kagome." Miroku rolled his chair in front of her, his eyes asking for her full attention." I know what happened between you and Inuyasha wasn't fair to you. We're all friends here and no one wants to see you hurt again, that includes on the field. I know you don't _wan_t a partner but you _need _one. As your friends we will feel more comfortable knowing that you'll have someone there to back you up. Right guys?"

Kagome looked at her circle of friends. Kagura was smiling her red lips making her look dangerous and beautiful. Koga gave her the thumbs up, and assured her that even if her partner wasn't up for the challenge, he would be there to protect her. Shippo jumped into her lap and gave her a big hug. She turned back to Miroku who was smiling and gently patted her hand in assurance. They really were worried for her and all this time she was only worried about herself." Thanks guys."

_Who knows…maybe I'll make a new friend?_

"You are mistaken." Sesshomaru stepped forward, his shadow bearing down on the chief's presence." I have no need for a partner."

Sango, ex demon slayer, and currently the first women to have ever been giving such a high rank as chief, is defiantly not someone you can compromise with. Without batting an eyelash, she stood from her chair, placing both hands on her desk, eyeing him face to face. Not one bit flinching under his power." You are correct in one thing—this unit will soon be disbanded. However, until that day comes, I am still your commanding officer. In this precinct we work in pair's of two, if you don't like it, there's the door."

"I work alone."

"Then have a nice day." Sango plopped herself back down on her chair and picked up a file from her desk. She thumbed through it and after a moment picked up the phone and ordered someone to come into her office to retrieve their assignment. When she hung up and looked up to see him still there" You really want to catch this perpetrator huh?"

He did not respond. The answer was painfully obvious. He was being forced into the lowest precinct, cutting his pay, being partnered up with an unworthy, basically demoting himself, just to catch the criminal that struck his arm off. With every inconvenience he was putting himself through, he swore the bastard will feel it with pain, 20 times fold.

"I understand…being in this situation is difficult for you, but rules are rules…however…" Sango stood from her chair, circled around, and leaned on her desk all the while she seemed to be pondering. "I'll tell you what…I'll let you _choose_ your own partner."

Sesshomaru said nothing but gave her a questionable look. _What is this demon slayer planning?_

Kagome knocked on the door and let herself in at the same time. When the chief called her suddenly the confidence she received from her friends evaporated, but somehow she managed to put on a brave face, and made it to the chief's door." You called for me?"

"Yes, come in."

She closed the door behind her and presented herself in front of the chief, very aware of Sesshomaru's presence, and how he towered over her as she pasted by him. Kagome tried her best to ignore him and plucked the file from the chiefs out stretched hand. Immediately she was disappointed, "Chief, not this again, I have already investigated this, and it always turns out to be nothing."

"You didn't read it thoroughly enough."

Kagome glanced back down at the file and realized she was right. The hotel that she had investigated time and time again for the paranormal always seemed to result in an exterminator job or pet rescue. It would either be a cat stuck in a drain pipe, rats in the walls, or bats in the basement. It annoyed her how people can be so superstitions instead of rationalizing things first. However, this time around, a human was murdered. She flipped to the next page, and attached to a paper clip, was a photo of the victim found dead in one of the buildings. Blood sprayed on the walls, pieces of striped flash littered the floor, claw marks etched into the victim's body. After all these months with baby cases she was finally grateful for the opportunity to jump back on the boat with her co-workers and actually work _real_ cases again.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl fluttered with excitement over her assignment. He glanced down at the case file and immediately recognized the wounds. It was the same markings he was investigating when he was taken by surprised and attacked. Ignoring the girl, he took the case file from her, and skimmed through the information.

"Does something interest you…Sesshomaru?" Sango said in a diverting tone.

"I will take this case." He declared.

"It has already been given to Kagome and her partner...once I _find_ her a partner, that is."

Kagome watched as the two starred each other down, Sango with an amused smile on her face, and Sesshomaru with a discord frown. It took everything in her power to prevent herself from snatching the file back as the two drifted off in a silent tug a war. Why did he wanted to take the case from her? None of this made since, she was expecting to be introduced to her new partner when she was called in, but instead she was given a job—not that she didn't mind, but now Sesshomaru was trying to steal it from her? _So since where not working together…does this mean his… not my new partner?_

"Chief?" Kagome hesitantly spoke up trying to slice through the awkward silence to get to some answers.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he began to leave the office still holding the file in his hand.

"Then you know what that means…" Sango called to him as he paused by the door. She sat back down on her chair with a grin on her face as if satisfied over some secret victory." Then it's settled."

He closed the door behind him and made his way out the building. All the while he tried his best to suppress the anger that was rising in his chest. She tricked him.

Kagome didn't understand what just happened and she turned to face the Sango who was still grinning. _What the hell just happened?_

"What are you still doing here?" Sango's smile faded as if suddenly realizing that there was still someone in her office." You better catch up! Your new partner is going to leave you behind!"

"Wait! So…he _is_ my partner?"

"He did choose you."

"He…_picked _me!?"

"Kagome…get going."

"But—."

"Now."

Confused she quickly bowed and left her office running to catch up to him, and as she passed by her friends, they waved sending her a 'good-luck' gesture here and there. When she emerged outside she wasn't surprised to see that he had already left. Kagome would have to pieces what just happened later. Right now she knew the basics, he was her partner, and there was a case to be solved. She jogged to the police parking across the street, jumped on her motorcycle, and squeezed into her helmet. Her bike wasn't your usual police issued red and blue. It was a 1700 Vaquero, pure black, V-twin—at least that's what the guy said who she bought it from, mostly she bought it because the price was right and it looked bad ass. It took her a while to control the monster bike, and to get used to the weight of it, but the look on her friend faces when she pulled up with her bike the first time was priceless. They called her reckless back then, but really, it was the start of a new her. Kick starting the bike, she left the lot engine roaring, she would just have to meet with him at location. Even it had been months since Inuyasha, she had to keep reminding herself, that she was a better—stronger, person now. She has a new bike, new partner, a new _life_ without him. She wondered why she was suddenly thinking of him now, I guess it had to do with the fact that the first case they worked, was also at the same hotel. Shaking her head, she roared her engine as if to exorcise the thought away, and focused her mind to back on her murder case. She was partly nervous, partly excited, to see how the great Sesshomaru solved his cases.

He took no heed of traffic signs as he speed to the address listed on file. The body had already been removed, evidence collected, and room quarantine. Mostly the job was handed down to the precinct because of the persistent of the hotel owner and staff. Demons have become the new scapegoat of this era and it bothered him at times how humans could so easily pretend to be superior. However, is just so happened that this particular instant was not just a perturb illusion—this, wasn't just a murder, this was his first clue in months. The chief, with her absurd rules of pairing, will have sent this partner to meet him there. The miko, his new _partner_, showed she had the same defiance as all human do when he collected the case from her. Regardless if she didn't act on it, the fire in her eyes burned with discontent, and that alone was enough to chafe him. Partner or not, her assistance was not needed, and she will learn to not undertake such an inept task. This was his task and his alone. He felt the emptiness on his left side where his arm should have been and again he found himself swallowing down his rage. _I will find the criminal and take him down with my own justice. I will retrieve my arm. I will get my life back. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The New Guy (Part 2)**

The hotel manager was taken aback at the odd pair as a young beautiful girl walked into his hotel with a tall and ominous demon. He heard of opposite being attracted to one another but it still seem rather strange seeing a human and a demon together—though it's not unheard of inter-species relationships, but that doesn't mean he was used to it yet. When they approached him he gazed at the two of them from behind his counter. His small wrinkly figure trembled with effort from holding himself up with a wooden cane, dark bitty eyes switched from human to demon, sweat forming on the side of his forehead. It dawned on him from the serious looks on their faces that they were possibility here for business, and not for pleasure.

"Detective Taisho from the SDPC Division." Taisho flashed his badge and just as quickly tucked it away in his breast pocket.

"And I am Higurashi his…_partner_." The bothersome miko introduced herself as she flashed her badge along with a smile at the hotel owner. He took notice of the way she insinuated the word _partner_. Sesshomaru sighed internally. A part of him hoped that she would have lost her way, but not only did she arrived at location just when he did, the miko made her point resoundingly clear that she was here to stay by roaring the engine of her motorcycle before turning it off. How long did she really think he would put up with her callowness?

"I…I don't remember calling anyone?"

"We are doing a routine follow up on the murder in your hotel." The miko explained.

"But…but haven't you already finished the investigation?"

"We—."

"The key to room D56 is required." Sesshomaru interrupted sternly as he felt an explanation wasn't necessary. The miko stepped in quickly when he saw the owner take offence for his unreserved attitude.

"We have our orders," She apologized, turning her back on him and leaning forward against the front counter in a futile attempt to focus the attention on her, but the owner continued to stare pass her with contempt for his rudeness." We would appreciate it if you worked with us, we will be out of your hair before you know it, but until the criminal responsible is caught this investigation is still on going."

"Your partner...its obvious to anyone that his a demon," The owner said to Kagome, his voice slow and spiteful." SDPC department huh…I see…I remember you were here before with another demon. No surprise that it was a demon who committed the murder…there godless creatures. Are you really ok working with these…monsters?"

Regardless of his distasteful attitude toward demon's, he did agree that most common demons are nothing put petty criminal with no dignity or values, but he was of a different caliber. 700 hundred years ago every demon and human feared his name. Sesshomaru mentally tagged him as just another ignorant human not even worth his breath.

"With all due respect…that is none of your business." The miko hissed. Taisho's gaze fell from the old man to the girl before him, the tone of her voice suggesting that she was irritated with his comment, and the resentment in her eyes was clear. He wondered momentarily why she would take him into consideration. Did she honestly think he cared what an old fool had to say about his demon lineage?

"I might have to ask for you two to return when you have a warrant." The owner stomped his cane to emphasis that he wasn't budging. Just before Sesshomaru could take a step forward to confront the owner, his ears picked up a sound of someone approaching.

"What's going on father?" A girl, with long jet black hair wearing a purple apron politely asked as she appeared from a back room." Are these people interested in renting a room?" She asked while whipping her hands clean on her apron. Kagome's emotion switched from anger to panic. Immediately she recognized the girl in purple. Tsubaki, the daughter of the hotel owner, kind and out spoken. The only problem here was that last time she was here with Inuyasha on assignment, she might have witnessed them have her first accidental kiss. Now she was here with a new partner and she prayed with all her might that the talkative Tsubaki wouldn't let that slip out. She didn't want Taisho thinking that she was some hopeless romantic and unprofessional idiot. It didn't matter if she had the excuse that she tripped and he so happened to fall with her when he caught her. Kagome could feel her heart racing and she tried her best to control her nerves.

"Daughter these are detectives," The old man explained," There here…_without_ a warrant. "

"Detectives…I thought they were done with the room?"

"So did I but apparently not, they say it's still ongoing or something." He grumbled.

"Now father, let the detectives do their job."

"I know my rights!"

Actually he didn't. Kagome was about to interject and explain. Since he was aware and contacted over there investigation, the warrant act was unnecessary, and in fact if he refused to cooperate she would be forced to arrest him for hindering an open case.

"The hotel reputation will get worse if it's an _unsolved_ murder. We should be thanking the detectives for taking the time and effort."

"But…I…." The old man stomped his cane again and grinded the bottom into the ground."I guess…yes your right…they are putting in the effort for this run down place."

"I'm glad you see it my way…"Tsubaki looked up to the detectives and immediately Kagome saw the recognition in her eyes." Mrs. Higurashi! Is that you!? It's nice to see you again! It's a shame that we have to meet again under these circumstances."

"Y-yes it is." Kagome replayed, forcing her best smile on her lips.

"Is that tall fellow your new partner? What happened to your other friend?"

"He transferred."

"Oh, What a shame, I thought you two would become an item."

"Not at all!"

"Well just to let you know, the air conditioning on the upper floors are broken, so don't stay up there too long or you'll cook! It became so hot that we had to move all our tenants on the upper floor to lower rooms."

"I see, sorry to hear that, I take it the elevator…is still broken too."

"Yes…I believe we have your previous partner to thank for that."

"I'm…extremely sorry…he can be a bit violent."

"Never mind that, you are so lucky, it seems you always get partnered up with the most handsome men."

"No! Its not like that."

"Does your last partner know about this?! The scandal!"

"M'am…please—"

"_Relinquish the key_." Sesshomaru growled slicing through the conversation as the women and the feeble owner stiffened in fright from the sudden outburst. While they were chattering idly by he was losing precious time and patience. It was rare that he let his emotions slip out, but under the constant pressure of misfortune, it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain himself. He took a moment to close his eyes to regain his composure. In the cold case division, he had little to no human interaction, but he was already becoming exasperated of the little he was getting now. When it was his old job, if he wanted a statement he would read it, if he wanted to see the crime scene he would look at the crime scene photos, if he needed more information he would have an underling contact a living relative, or he would simply look into another file. It wasn't that field work was beneath him, it just seemed beneficial for everyone if the human population didn't piss him off, and tempt him to wipe them off the face of the planet. In short, in his old position, nothing was beyond the reach of his fingertips. But now he was forced to not only baby sit the miko, but he also had to deal with the ignorant clamor of the humans, while seeking revenge for the fraction of a second he let his guard down.

"Taisho?" Kagome watched as the demon snapped back to reality and looked to her with a blank expression." I have the key."

He said nothing and Kagome took that as a sign to lead the way. She thanked the owner for the key and as they started up the stairs in silence she made a mental note to property apologies to the hotel owner later. Just what the hell was his problem? She knew that he was an anti-social genius but he could at least have a little bit of patients. Last thing they needed was a complaint made to the chief about them and its back to desk duty. _I will be damned if I let this opportunity slip because of someone with no house training._

The hotel was build short and tall which meant they had a long way up to go. It wasn't exactly the ritz, but if you looked hard enough, you could find the remnants of its former glory. The staircase was solid dark wood; rails decorated with floral carved pillars, but with each step came the creaking sounds of its impending doom as it slowly rotted away. She imagined for a moment that they were suspended from a rickety hanging bridge and all that was holding them up was rotten floor boards and some rope. The walls where covered with floral wallpaper that was peeling revealing yellow walls and left over glue from the cover. Every few feet there was a small chandelier, many of the dangling crystals missing, but the ones remained thrown tiny dots of light against the walls. This place hadn't changed since she first came here with Inuyasha. _This place stinks!_ Was the first thing he said, but she imaged the elderly manager young, and how beautiful this place must have been many years ago when he first opened the hotel. Kagome always saw the beauty amongst the ugly, but she had to admit herself, now this place was losing its character to mold, rot, and murder.

"Your assistance with management was unnecessary." Taisho suddenly spoke.

"You got it anyway." She shot back, wiping away the sweat from her forehead, they weren't kidding about the air conditioning being broken.

"Your participation in this investigation is also unnecessary."

"Too bad because you're stuck with me."

Taisho didn't respond and somehow Kagome knew it wasn't because he didn't have anything else to say.

The more they ascended the stairs, the more the smell of mildew, sewage, and death filled his lungs. However this was not the normal human odor he was accustomed to from the outside polluted world. It was demonic smog used for marking territory to discourage other demons from approaching, and this whole time he starred at the miko, wondering why she had not reacted to the stench. Regardless of her amateur abilities, and his demonic sensitivity to smell, she still shouldn't be completely immune to it. Unless, unconsciously that is, her miko powers was purifying the air around her. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he had underestimated her power, but he quickly crushed the thought, and concluded that she was just dimwitted.

"Where almost there." The miko spoke, a hint of fatigue escaping her breath." Just two more flights of—ah."

He heard her gasp and Sesshomaru looked up to see the miko falling backward towards him. He extended his hand and grabbed her upper arm letting her back land on his chest. Then he pushed her off sending her falling on her stomach. "Is a flight of stairs too challenging for you?" The girl said nothing as she clung to her right shoulder in pain. "Useless."

The next clue to his arm could be just above him and the miko was slowing him down—like he knew she would, a pathetic excuse for an officer. He grabbed the railing with his one arm, jumped on the rail, and pushed himself letting his body strength fly him upward where he landed gently onto the fourth level with little effort. The demonic stench had completely enveloped this level, which only meant one thing, the demon was defiantly here. It was unlikely that this demon was the one who attacked him, but he would be sure to _thoroughly_ question the lowly underling, to discover the culprit.

"Taisho!" Kagome yelled as she panted up the stair case to catch up to him."Damn-it! Taisho!" Thanks to his brutal save when he flung her forward she was now the proud owner of a bruise on her shoulder. It wasn't that she couldn't climb a bunch of stairs, somehow the strength in her legs left her, and she fell backwards. Kagome chalked it up to dehydration. As she took the steps two by two she couldn't help but have a feeling of dejavu. How many times had Inuyasha cached her? How many times had she chased after him when his temper got the better of him and he charged head first into a fight? It didn't matter because it only took him one time to break her heart to null and void his heroics.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs her powers spiked to high alert and she felt a spiritual pressure covered the entire floor. Kagome stood still letting her eyes and powers survey her surroundings. Taisho was nowhere to be found. When her eyes landed on room D56 she saw the caution tape torn and hanging from the open door. He was inside. It was hard to pin point his location thanks to the pressure, but come to think of it, she didn't remember him have a spiritual signature. Could it be the one she was feeling now? It seemed doubtful, since this particular energy seemed more territorial, not really coming from any bodily source. That only meant one of two things, either he was incredibly powerful to be able to conceal it, or he was pathetically weak. Judging from his records she guessed it wasn't the latter.

Kagome painfully slipped off her jacket, sucking in air through her teeth when it brushed passed her injury, letting her jacket fall to the ground. Her entire body was covered in sweat drops and the air was thick and humid making it harder to breath. It felt as if she just stepped into a sauna. Kagome struggled tying her matted hair up in a bun, her bruise was getting worse, and she could barely lift her arm. Unbuckling her gun strap she cautiously approached the door and gun first made her way inside the room.

Sesshomaru held his hand in front of him flexing his fingers open and close as if to stretch his mussels for exercise. The room was unrecognizable from the photos, even though the murder took place two weeks ago, somehow there was enough time for a labyrinth of plants to grow and cover all four walls.

"Welcome…great lord of the Western Lands."

**Author:**

**Let me start by apologizing…In these past few months I have gone through many, many, hardships and loss. Somehow I have found the strength to keep pushing forward and I hope to finish with a grand success with many readers, reviews, and communities backing me up and supporting me. Thank you kind strangers for your patience and enjoy.**

**p.s. **

**Looking for a betta reader, send me a private message if you're interested in helping me, thank you. **


End file.
